Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 May 2016
06:19 (Tiffi) 06:20 Morning :P 06:20 I'll come here for a minute:/ 06:20 :/ 06:21 Luca? 06:21 *lucas 06:22 Why did you left FlockMod? 06:22 because of the ColorWar 06:26 Hi all. 06:26 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_922_(CCR)?action=history Troll renamed this page. 06:28 o.o 06:30 Very original... 06:31 And this is a substitute 06:32 Gaming4own, how is it going? 06:37 Hi again. 06:39 hi 06:39 hi 06:39 going good 06:40 hw r u megaphantaze 06:44 m playing scrubby dubby des days 06:45 Good to hear 06:50 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_996_(CCR) 06:55 Delicious looking blockers 06:55 Colored icing. 06:55 Why looking delicious? 06:55 Pretty clever 06:56 Because the extraordinary idea 06:56 I have this idea from Cookie Jam. 06:59 Hi 06:59 Warp 06:59 warp 06:59 warp 06:59 Im crushin 06:59 and fucin 07:00 and I think it is fuck 07:00 Oh, YOU again 07:00 My name is peeturnip 07:01 lol 07:01 Get off from this wiki, and NOW! 07:01 FUK OFF 07:01 FUXK FUCK FUCK FUCK 07:01 FUCK NO FUCK 07:01 I hope we will never see your face ever again 07:01 Get BANNED bro. 07:01 KISS MYMASS 07:12 gtg 07:15 Morning~again (Tiffi) 07:17 Sorry if I'm away for a while. I was playing at royalgames.com. 07:19 Actually, I'm in school 07:20 Going home? 07:21 Or you have a laptop in school? 07:21 IT lesson, free time 07:23 What's IT? 07:23 anyone playing candy crush right now 07:25 Computer lesson 07:29 Why do you have free times on computer lessons? 07:24 Not me. Sorry. What level are you now anyway? 07:25 Computer lesson 07:29 Why do you have free times on computer lessons? 07:32 He has not 07:32 Anyone here? 07:33 how does it look like+ I am 07:33 Me. 07:34 Curse it all 08:15 Hi 08:17 hi 09:17 Hi AIDCG 09:23 Test 09:23 The truth is i have nothing to talk about 09:23 I was just looking for Harry the Pokemon of politics 09:25 (Mr. Toffee) 09:58 What? 09:58 nothing 09:59 Test: (Robot) 09:59 Why it isn't robot from Candy Factory? 10:00 Because it can 01:53 I gonna be go to king care again 01:54 and I noticed that jellies is easy to clear now 01:54 oh 01:54 even contain blockers 01:54 and ingredients 01:55 yes 01:55 the popcorn, some swirls 01:55 ya that really affects the ccs mechanics 01:56 yes,this already can make 1607 a bit easy to clear 01:57 but still want go to king care to take about the combination 01:59 yes 02:00 Thread:343037 - discussion about new chat bot 02:01 Ah okay. LOL I was about to go to DCG's blog to see the recent happenings :P 02:06 just support for new bot 02:06 test 02:06 test 02:08 reported 02:08 in king care chat 02:08 okay, I hope they will fix this 02:08 I hope they can take serious about this,because sometime I met some issue about this. 02:10 but I finally on 1689 02:11 I agree. 02:11 test 02:11 got to go now 02:12 have a great day ahead to all of you 02:12 test 02:12 okay bye 02:12 I also want get to go now. 2016 05 31